The present invention is directed to a folder for receiving papers.
Folders are often used by students, professionals, and others to store loose leaf papers, hand-outs, pamphlets, and other items. However, most existing folders can receive only limited amounts of papers and other items before the sides of the folders tend to pull away and rip from the body of the folder. Many existing folders also often include a set of holes formed in the body of the folder to attach the folder to a binder, such as a standard three ring binder. However, when the folder is mounted in a binder, the papers received in the folder may contact the binder rings, which can crush or wrinkle the items in the folder. Furthermore, the binder rings can pull or rip through the holes in the folder. Accordingly, there is a need for a folder that is expandable to receive large volumes of paper. There is also a need for a folder that can be mounted to a binder such that the items received in the folder are not damaged by the binder, and that resists tearing by the rings of the binder.
In one embodiment, the invention is a folder that can expand to receive large volumes of paper. In particular, the pockets of the folder includes expansions panels which allow the pockets to expand. The corners of the pockets may include notches to increase the expansion capability of the binder pockets. The folder may also include a spine that extends from a rear surface of the folder. The spine includes a set of binder-receiving holes such that the interior of the folder is isolated from the rings of the binder. The spine is preferably reinforced to resist tearing forces imparted by the rings of the binder.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a folder for receiving papers including a first side panel including a recess formed in an edge thereof, and a first lower panel facing the side panel. The first side panel and the first lower panel are joined to form a pocket therebetween, and the recess is located adjacent an open end of the pocket to enable the pocket to expand without tearing the first side panel.